


Trust

by lonerfangirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A little fluffy at the end, Angst, F/M, UGH I love them, for a while, go feelings talks, selina communicates!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerfangirl/pseuds/lonerfangirl
Summary: It’s been a year.





	Trust

“You left.”

 

Her voice was hard and accusatory, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. “You actually left me.”

 

Bruce stiffened at the sound of her voice, turning around slowly to see her.

 

In the year he’d been gone, he had again grown taller, but also buffer. His muscles were now visible through his shirt and sweater, but Selina was far too angry to be paying attention to anything but his eyes. She wanted him to look at her, to see how much fury and sadness were in her eyes. She was quickly losing control of her emotions, her heart race increasing and her throat closing up.

 

She would not cry over him, not again.

 

He finally met her eyes and his own were filled with tears. The mansion around them had been frozen in time until Selina had begun living there. Since leaving the hospital last month, she’d wandered the streets for a few weeks before deciding to stay at the now derelict Wayne Manor. She was sleeping in Bruce’s room; it was the most comfortable and one of the more familiar rooms in the house.

 

“You can’t even say anything to me. You can’t even apologise!” She suddenly screamed, causing her to fall on the bed in anger. She kept her stare on him as she wept, her constantly wild hair cascading in waves just beyond her shoulders.

 

Bruce didn’t move. How could he even begin to tell her that for all the months he was gone, the only thing that motivated him to succeed was her? How could he tell her that she invaded all of his thoughts, or that everything reminded him of her? How could he even try to tell her that he’d realised that he was tragically and desperately in love with her and all he wanted to do was to be with her?

 

How could he tell her that when all he seemed to be able to do was push her away to the point that she was crying her eyes out right in front of him?

 

Tentatively, he sat next to her, feeling the warmth of her body heat as he did. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, to hug her or even to wrap an arm around her shoulders. But he couldn’t. They weren’t the same people that they were a year ago.

 

“I’m sorry.” His voice came out weakly, his own eyes filling with tears as the sight of her. He caused this. “I’m sorry that I lied to you again. I’m sorry that I let you down all the time. I’m sorry that I don’t deserve to be your friend. You deserve better than me and I want you to be happy more than anything. I lo-“

 

His rambling apology was cut short by the pressure of her lips clumsily finding his. He was surprised to say the least, but before he could react, she’d pulled away and slapped him across the face.

 

She’d felt it again. The same thing as every time they kissed. It was like a spark of electricity on her lips that travelled down to her heart and settled there, warming her whole body. Honestly, she was terrified of it.

 

She was terrified because she knew what it was.

 

She pushed herself off the bed, quickly walking out of the room and downstairs with Bruce quickly following.

 

When she reached the parlour, she sat down on one of the couches and faced the roaring fire with her arms crossed defensively over her chest. Bruce sat opposite her and waited for her to say something.

 

As if they were telepathically linked, she sighed and began to talk. She spoke slower than earlier, but her voice was still sad. “You could’ve gone after Jeramiah any other time. He was running around Gotham blowing shit up. The civilians were safe. All I needed was you to be with me. I got shot for you in the first place!”

 

She took a breath to compose herself before carrying on. “I’m leaving and I never wanna see you again.”

 

He quickly jumped up and ran to her side, grabbing her hand. He couldn’t think straight; she couldn’t leave, she was all he had. Well, and Alfred but it wasn’t the same.

 

“Selina please. I can’t be without you.”

 

“You goddam managed for a while didn’t you?” She screamed, pushing herself off the couch and starting towards the door. “You chose to leave me! I woke up in an empty room surrounded by nurses who “assured me that my medical expenses would be paid” and that it was unlikely I’d ever walk again! I had to do it all by myself!” Tears were falling down her face and dripping from her chin as she loudly wept. “You chose what you wanted.”

 

“I want you.” He ran to her and placed his hands on her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs. “Selina please. I’m never leaving again. I don’t want to leave. You and Alfred are all I have.”

 

She sniffed and looked defiantly into his eyes. “You don’t have me.” She whispered. She tried to sound angry, but all the fight had left her.

 

Bruce slumped against himself, his hold on her loosening. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn’t that type of guy. What if she pushed him away? His heart would break.

 

“I love you.”

 

She was silent. He wasn’t lying, she could tell. She felt it too.

 

“How can I believe that?” Her voice cracked as she searched his face. “You leave me whenever you decide there’s something more important than me. I know I don’t have much experience in the matter, but I think love’s the opposite of that. I can’t trust you.”

 

It was Bruce who cried now, silently as he hung his head in shame. He moved his hands from her shoulders and left them hanging at his sides.

 

“I know you can’t. I don’t expect you to. I just want a chance to prove it to you more than anything. If you’ll give me that chance.”

 

The seconds stretched out into minutes and the minutes into hours. She knew she loved him. She loved most things about him; the way he spoke, the way he said her name, the way he smelled, the way he wants to protect everyone, even if it means sacrificing his own life.

 

But it how could she believe that he’d never leave again? Everyone she loved left her. Even Tabby didn’t visit her in the hospital for her 9 months of physical therapy.

 

But Bruce wasn’t like them. He’d just told her he loved her. She can’t even remember her own mom saying that to her. 

 

Selina tentatively leaned forward into him and wrapped her arms around his body. 

 

He looked down in shock before his brain started working and he wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, resting his head on her own.

 

She pulled away and kissed him softly. Her hands resting on his chest and her body stretching in an attempt to reach his lips halfway. His own arms wrapped around her waist as he held her close.

 

“What now?” Bruce said as they pulled away.

 

She looked at him with mischief in her eyes as a smirk appeared on her lips. She pulled his head down by his hair and whispered into his ear. “Food and sleep.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> IM KINDA OUT OF WRITERS BLOCK! WANNA THANK THE GROUP CHAT AND ESPECIALLY MY GIRL @spideychelle-the-ship 
> 
> Also yall who write the fanfics are so good and the edits are amazing just


End file.
